BEYOND THE SNOW AND ICE
by Austine Sophie
Summary: Apakah kau bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan? Dimana sebuah mimpi terlalu nyata untuk dibilang khayalan biasa, dan terlalu abstrak untuk dibilang realita. Bisakah kau membedakan itu? Jika di hadapanmu terlihat sebuah dunia yang hanya ada di dalam mimpi, tetapi kau merasa itu realistis?/ "Namaku adalah…"/ "... siapa kau sebenarnya, Kuchiki Rukia?"/ CHAPTER 2 UPDATE
1. Prologue

**TITLE: BEYOND THE SNOW AND ICE**

**AUTHOR: AUSTINE SOPHIE**

**DISCLAIMER: _BLEACH AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO_**

**WARNING: OOC (MAYBE), TYPO(S), PLOT ANEH DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN, DSB**

* * *

Summary: _Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia 'berbeda' dari manusia lainnya. Semuanya berawal disaat musim dingin yang menjadi musim favoritnya, dimana ia menemukan seorang pemuda tengah terkapar diantara salju. Entah misteri apa yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu, secara bertahap, Rukia mulai mengetahui suatu rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya sendiri..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Salju. Butiran-butiran kecil nan dingin itu mulai berjatuhan dan menumpuk, menyisiri permukaan tanah yang tak tersentuh, laksana sebuah selimut lembut yang tipis.

Warna putih itu mendominasi sekelilingnya. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, ini adalah pertanda bahwa waktu telah memasuki musim dingin.

Sosokku tengah berdiri di sebuah lapangan rumput bersalju yang luas, dikelilingi oleh rimbunnya pepohonan yang tertutupi oleh salju. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari pemandangan hutan ini.

_Semuanya berwarna putih sempurna._

Seolah-olah bumi tempat aku berpijak, yakni hutan bersalju ini, adalah dunia lain dimana semuanya terbuat dari salju. Indah, bukan, itu bukan kata yang tepat. Sempurna. Semuanya tampak memukau.

Tak lama kemudian, aku pun mulai menyadari bahwa tidak hanya aku saja yang berada di tempat itu. Ada seseorang disana, di balik rimbunan pepohonan yang menutupi sosoknya itu. Perlahan-lahan, orang itu mulai mendekat. Sosoknya pun mulai terlihat sempurna.

Dia adalah seorang perempuan yang berbalutkan sebuah kimono yang indah. Kimono yang dikenakannya berwarna putih bersih bagaikan salju, senada dengan rambut putihnya yang panjang. Ia menatapku dengan sendu. Tatapannya tertanam jelas di benakku.

_Siapa? Siapa perempuan ini?_ Ingatan dalam otakku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mengenalnya. Namun, hatiku ini berbisik bahwa aku mengetahuinya.

Bibirnya pun mulai terbuka. Mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak dapat kudengar dengan jelas oleh karena suara erangan angin. Namun suaranya perlahan-lahan mulai kembali jelas. Ya, semakin jelas.

'_Bangunlah...wahai...sang salju...Kau.._' Bangunlah wahai sang salju? Kau? Kau apa?

Belum sempat kutanyakan, sosoknya pun telah menghilang. Lenyap, tak tersisa. Hanya salju dan barisan pepohonan yang menjadi saksi bisu bahwa perempuan itu sebelumnya memang berada di sini.

Tiba-tiba, sosok lain pun mulai muncul menggantikan sosok perempuan yang telah menghilang itu. Kali ini adalah seorang pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir sama denganku.

Sontak, hujan salju yang turun mulai mereda, menipis, dan menghilang begitu saja. Pepohonan yang tadinya terlapisi oleh butiran salju, kini mulai membeku. Permukaan tanah bersalju pun digantikan oleh lapisan es yang mengilat. Semuanya berwarna biru dan putih, bukan hanya putih saja.

_Dunia salju itu telah tergantikan oleh dunia es._

Dia berdiri tegap. Punggungnya membelakangi sosokku. Hanya warna rambutnya saja yang aku ketahui. Putih, sama dengan wanita itu.

Kembali hatiku meresah. Siapa lelaki ini? Aku merasakan ada sebuah ikatan. Ikatan yang menghubungkan diriku dengannya.

Diam-diam aku berbisik, 'Siapa kau?' Namun dia tetap tak berpaling. Seolah-olah menganggapku hanya sebuah angin lalu saja.

Aku pun berniat mengulangi pertanyaanku, namun sosok itu mulai berpaling. Di tengah cahaya putih rembulan yang tiba-tiba muncul untuk menerangi wajah pemuda berambut putih salju itu, aku mulai melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Ia berkulit hitam _tan_, selaras dengan rambut putihnya. Mata iris _emerald _miliknya mulai menatap dingin mata violetku. Ungu bertemu dengan hijau.

Kemudian, suara yang bagaikan dentingan lonceng samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Suara yang halus, bagaikan nyanyian, dan membahana dalam pendengaranku.

'_...dan ketika waktu telah memutuskan.._

_untuk mereka yang lahir..._

_dari dia, Sang Batu Es Abadi..._

_dua belahan jiwa..._

_yang awalnya adalah satu..._

_Sang Salju dan Sang Es..._

_mereka yang oleh takdir... _

_harus mengitari dan berputar..._

_demi menjaga keseimbangan..._

_dan untuk waktu yang harus berjalan.'_

'_**Repent the crimes before they shall wake.'**_

-End of The Prologue-

* * *

Yosh! Ini baru cuma prolog, mungkin masih bingung-bingung gitu.

Gaje? Saya tahu, kok. Hehehe...

Sebenarnya, ini pertama kali saya bikin fic di fandom Bleach. Ngebet gitu, pengen nulis fic Hitsuruki XD

Apakah ada saran? Kritikan? Pendapat dan sebagainya?

Kalau begitu silahkan review! Mohon bantuannya, ya, readers!

Tapi ingat, No Flaming!

Oke, cukup segitu saja. Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca, kalau bisa tolong tinggalkan review, ya. Thanks^^

SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Austine Sophie**

**Beyond The Snow and Ice**


	2. Chapter 1: Hollows Attack

**TITLE: BEYOND THE SNOW AND ICE**

**AUTHOR: AUSTINE SOPHIE**

**DISCLAIMER: _BLEACH AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO_**

**WARNING: OOC (MAYBE), TYPO(S), PLOT ANEH DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN, DSB**

* * *

Summary: _Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia 'berbeda' dari manusia lainnya. Semuanya berawal disaat musim dingin yang menjadi musim favoritnya, dimana ia menemukan seorang pemuda tengah terkapar diantara salju. Entah misteri apa yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu, secara bertahap, Rukia mulai mengetahui suatu rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya sendiri..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING!~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Hollows Attack**

"_Hah...hah...hah..." _Suara derap langkah kaki seorang pemuda membahana ke seluruh pelosok hutan. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan dengan mata iris _emerald-_nya yang terlihat tenang namun tetap menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir dari atas wajahnya yang tampan.

Tiba-tiba, suara erangan dan raungan dari makhluk-makhluk yang mengejarnya kembali terdengar. Mendengar suara itu, si pemuda pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, luka besar yang menganga di balik kimononya mencegah pemuda itu untuk dapat berlari dengan cepat.

Dia tidak habis pikir, mengapa _shinigami_ berpangkat kapten seperti dirinya dapat dilukai oleh _hollow_ kelas rendahan. Mungkin jika wakil kaptennya ada bersamanya, ia akan menjadi bahan tertawaan habis-habisan.

Misinya kali ini seharusnya tergolong mudah bagi dirinya yang tergolong kelas kapten. Tugasnya hanya satu, yaitu untuk menyelidiki suatu hutan yang berada di kawasan suatu kota yang terpencil.

Menurut keterangan yang disampaikan kepadanya, hutan itu memiliki suatu aura yang aneh. Ditambah lagi, banyak _hollow_ yang juga berkeliaran disana. Ia hanya ditugaskan untuk memeriksa keadaan di hutan itu dan melaporkannya kembali ke _Seireitei_. Simpel, kan? Namun, ternyata tidak semudah itu.

Ia salah perhitungan.

Tidak disangka ketika ia mulai memasuki kawasan hutan itu, tiba-tiba saja kekuatan _shinigami_-nya hilang sebagian. Seakan-akan, kekuatannya tersegel oleh kekuatan lain yang kasat mata.

Yang paling buruknya, ia tidak dapat merasakan _reiatsu_ yang ada di sekitarnya. Panik, ia mulai melonggarkan pengawasannya. Tidak disangka ia malah diserang secara dadakan oleh sekelompok _hollow_ di wilayah itu. Karena tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan _hollow_ dibelakangnya, berhasilah sang _hollow_ brengsek itu menebas tubuhnya.

Dan kini, ia tengah berlari menghindari sekelompok makhluk pemangsa yang haus akan roh itu. Ia tidak tahu sampai mana ia akan kuat berlari, mengingat lukanya sepertinya semakin dalam.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia sampai di tepi tebing. Kalau dengan _bankai_, mungkin ia bisa saja menggunakan sayap _Hyourinmaru_ untuk dipakai terbang. Tapi melihat kondisi kekuatannya yang menghilang secara gaib, sepertinya mustahil baginya untuk meneriakkan kata _Ban-Kai!_

Pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah bertarung menghadapi komplotan _hollow_ yang sedang menunggu di belakangnya. Sontak, ia segera memposisikan _zanpakuto-_nya untuk bertarung.

Dua, tiga _hollow _berhasil ditaklukan. Namun, seperti sebuah pepatah yang berbunyi 'Mati satu tumbuh seribu,' _hollow-hollow_ yang bermunculan pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dikalahkan satu, muncul lagi yang lain, membuat kapten jenius itu kewalahan dan dirinya pun semakin terdesak menuju tepi tebing.

_'Sial!' _Rutuknya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja, kakinya tergelincir. Ia terkejut, tubuhnya pun meluncur menuju tebing. Refleks tangannya tidak cepat, membuat dirinya terjun dengan bebas dari tebing itu sebelum dapat menggapai sesuatu.

Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang, hanya satu hal yang menyangkut di benaknya. _Jangan mencoba sekali-sekali merendahkan misi yang diberikan oleh kapten divisi pertama itu._

* * *

_Dear brother,_

_Hai, Kak. Bagaimana kabar Kakak di sana? Apakah sehat-sehat saja? Kalau Rukia disini baik-baik saja._

_ Sudah genap sepuluh tahun Kakak pergi untuk bertugas di kota lain, meninggalkanku sendiri di rumah kecil kita. Kapan kakak akan berencana kembali pulang?_

_ Hari-hari disini sama seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Pagi hari mengumpulkan makanan dan kayu bakar di hutan. Siang hari pergi ke kota untuk menukarkan barang. Hahhh..._

_ Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan kepada Kakak, kenapa Kakak tidak pernah membalas suratku? Apakah Kakak sangat sibuk? Kak, kalau pun benar begitu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan kakak. Tolong, satu saja...Biarlah Kakak mau membalas surat ini. Hanya surat ini saja. Rukia tidak akan menuntut lebih. _

_ Terima kasih._

_Your little sister,_

_Rukia_

Kuchiki Rukia menghela napas sambil melipat surat yang telah ditulisnya dengan rapi kedalam sebuah amplop putih. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia telah mengirimkan surat pada kakaknya, tidak satupun balasan yang ia terima.

Apakah kakaknya benar-benar sangat sibuk sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk mengirim surat untuknya? Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu, satupun tidak ada yang ia terima. Hal ini benar-benar aneh.

Meskipun begitu, Rukia tidak pernah berhenti berharap. Ia terus meluangkan waktu untuk mengirim surat untuk kakak tercintanya itu.

Terbesit dipikiran Rukia untuk menemui kakaknya. Namun, ia takut jika kehadirannya hanya akan mengganggu kerja kakaknya. Selain itu, ia tidak mengenal betul tempat kakaknya bekerja. Bagaimana kalau ia tersesat disana?

_Dukk! _Perang batinnya pun berakhir ketika mendengar suara benda yang bertubrukan. Ternyata, suara itu berasal dari pintu jendela yang terbuka karena tiupan angin yang keras.

Rukia pun segera turun dari kursi mejanya dan bergegas untuk menutup jendela kembali. Kerjanya terhenti ketika kedua kelopak matanya menangkap butir-butir putih yang samar-samar jatuh di depan jendelanya. _'Salju!' _ Batin Rukia bersorak. Ya, butiran itu adalah salju yang menandakan waktu telah memasuki musim dingin, musim favoritnya.

Rukia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia menyukai musim dingin. Yang ia tahu, kebanyakan orang membenci musim dingin. Mereka tidak menyukai hawa dingin di musim itu, beda halnya dengan Rukia. Rukia merasa ada suatu ikatan antara dirinya dengan musim dingin. Apalagi dengan butiran-butiran kecil di luar jendela itu.

Salju itu kalau boleh diibaratkan olehnya, sama seperti seorang sahabat kala di musim dingin. Ia merasa, sejak kecil salju itu sudah seperti belahan lain dari dirinya sendiri. Karena itulah, musim dingin menjadi musim favoritnya. Salju, kan, hanya turun di musim dingin dan bukan di musim semi, apalagi di musim panas.

Segera ia mengambil jaket tebal yang berwarna ungu dari lemarinya. Tidak lupa, ia juga memasukkan suratnya ke dalam saku jaket miliknya. Untuk mengirim surat, Rukia harus pergi ke kota untuk dikirim lewat pos disana. Kenapa di kota? Mudah, karena di sekitar rumahnya tidak tersedia jasa kantor pos.

Rumah Rukia terletak di pinggir kota, tepatnya di dalam sebuah hutan kecil. Walaupun disebut hutan, namun hutan tempat Rukia tinggal tidak berbahaya. Justru, kakaknya dan Rukia lebih memilih tinggal disitu karena mereka tidak suka dengan keramaian di kota. Benar-benar kakak beradik yang kompak, ya.

Jarak dari rumahnya ke kota tidak terlalu jauh kalau boleh dikatakan. Kira-kira jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki, hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit untuk sampai tujuan.

Tapi sepertinya untuk kali ini, tujuannya keluar rumah tidak murni demi mengirim surat ke kakaknya. Pasalnya, dalam benaknya kali ini ia berencana untuk pulang cepat agar bisa bermain salju sepuasnya. Ternyata walaupun Rukia adalah orang yang mandiri, ia punya sisi kekanak-kanakkan juga.

Tidak lama ia berjalan, hujan salju yang turun mulai menebal, membuat permukaan tanah dilapisi salju yang semakin padat. Rukia yang mengetahui ini, hanya terlihat acuh tak acuh. Baginya, salju begini itu masih kecil. Dia masih tenang-tenang saja.

Rukia menarik pergelangan jaketnya, menampakkan jam tangan favoritnya yang berbentuk Chappy di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Jam lima lewat empat puluh menit. Dua puluh menit lagi sebelum kantor pos akan tutup.

Sontak, ia berdengus kesal. Takut jika kantor pos itu keburu tutup sebelum ia dapat mengirim surat, dengan segera ia mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti ketika kedua mata violetnya menangkap sesosok manusia yang tengah tertimbun diantara salju disamping tebing. Kedua matanya membelalak. Dengan cepat ia segera menghampiri sosok itu.

Tubuhnya bersimpuh di samping sosok yang ternyata seorang laki-laki. Rukia pun mulai mengamat-ngamati.

Tubuh pemuda itu setengah tertimbun diantara gundukan salju. Disekitar badannya, berceceran beberapa kepingan es yang lumayan berukuran besar. Ia mengenakan sebuah kimono Jepang yang berwarna hitam dengan sebuah haori putih sebagai jaketnya. Tangan kanannya memegang erat sebuah pedang.

Rukia menaikkan satu alis sambil bertanya dalam hati, _'Orang ini dari zaman mana, ya, pakaiannya masih begini? Selain itu, suhu udara belum memungkinkan air dapat berubah menjadi es. Lalu, kenapa di sekitar orang ini banyak sekali bongkahan es yang berserakan?'_ Tapi dengan cepat ia tidak mengubris hal itu. Rukia mulai melirik pemuda itu lagi.

Kulit pemuda itu sendiri pucat pasi dan berwarna biru, bukti bahwa ia telah berbaring disana dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Warna rambutnya putih, mengingatkan Rukia akan salju yang disukainya.

Rukia hanya bisa menahan semu di wajahnya ketika melihat paras laki-laki itu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, lelaki ini memiliki wajah yang dapat dibilang bisa membuat wanita manapun 'klepek-klepek.' Lihat saja. Dalam keadaan bagaikan mayat seperti ini saja ia masih terlihat tampan, bagaimana kalau ia membuka mata?

Dan kali ini, yang membuat Rukia terkejut kembali bukan karena tubuhnya yang tertimbun diantara salju tanpa sadarkan diri bagaikan mayat saja. Tapi, karena warna merah di sekeliling tubuh pemuda itu yang menodai salju dibawahnya.

Darah. Laki-laki ini mengeluarkan darah.

Rukia yang sadar akan itu pun segera menjadi panik. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan tangannya ke arah hidung pemuda itu. Masih ada udara yang keluar. Berarti, ia masih hidup!

Ia harus segera menolong pemuda itu! Tapi bagaimana? Membopongnya ke rumah sakit di kota? Tidak, itu sangat memakan waktu dan mustahil. Belum sampai di tengah jalan, tubuhnya yang kecil akan jadi gulungan tikar karena beban pemuda itu. Jelas, pilihan pertama sangat mustahil.

Pilihan kedua? Memanggil seseorang untuk menolong laki-laki itu. Rukia pun berpikir sejenak, _'Sepertinya orang ini akan keburu mati tertimbun dibawah salju sebelum sempat ditolong.'_ Baik, berarti pilihan kedua juga tidak bisa.

_'Satu-satunya jalan, membawa orang ini ke rumahku dan mengobati lukanya,'_ Rukia mulai mengangguk setuju. Toh, jarak ke rumahnya dari sini tidak begitu jauh juga. Ia belum berjalan jauh dari rumahnya. Jadi, walaupun tubuh Rukia kecil sekalipun, ia tetap bisa membopong laki-laki itu ke rumahnya.

Satu permasalahannya, kalau ia menolong lelaki yang tak dikenalnya ini, bagaimana dengan nasib surat yang ia ingin kirim?

Rukia pun mulai menimbang-nimbang, antara pergi saja dan meninggalkan lelaki itu, atau menolongnya dan melupakan surat kakanya?

_Tinggal atau tolong?_

Kalau ia tetap bersikeras untuk mengirim surat, apakah ia akan tega untuk meninggalkan seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongannya? Jika ia memilih _option _ini, bersiap-siaplah untuk dihantui rasa bersalah seumur hidup karena lebih mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri.

Kalau ia memilih sebaliknya, apakah ia rela untuk tidak mengirim surat untuk kakaknya demi menolong orang yang tak ia kenal? Siapa tahu orang ini adalah penjahat, lihat saja ia membawa senjata tajam. Panjang pula! Apakah ia rela? Selain itu, mungkin saja giliran surat yang ini akan dibaca oleh kakaknya. Siapa tahu, kan?

Bagi Rukia, kakaknya itu sangat berarti untuknya. Ia sangat berhutang budi pada kakaknya. Mungkin jika ia tak diadopsi oleh kakaknya, ia akan menjadi tikus melarat yang tidak punya tempat berteduh. Sekalipun aura yang dipancarkan kakaknya itu dingin dan tak bersahabat, tetap saja ia harus tahu diri.

Namun, Rukia mulai berpikir. Kakaknya tentu tidak akan marah, kan, kalau ia menolong orang lain? Hanya sekali saja ia lalai dari rutinitasnya mengirim surat. Toh, walaupun ia kirim surat itu, kemungkinan untuk dibaca hanya satu banding seribu. Ditambah lagi, setiap manusia wajib menolong sesamanya. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, itulah yang dikatakan oleh guru agamanya.

Segera ia mengangkat tubuh pemuda itu. Ia mulai mengatur tubuh laki-laki itu untuk bersandar di punggungnya. Kedua tangan ia letakkan diatas pundak. Ia mulai berdiri sambil mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya dan pemuda itu. Lalu dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari sebelumnya.

* * *

Saat pertama kali kedua mata iris emerald itu terbuka, yang diihatnya adalah sebuah ruangan bercat abu-abu yang ditata rapi dengan elegan.

Ia tahu ini bukan kamar miliknya karena warna cat kamarnya saja sudah berbeda. Dilihatnya keadaan dirinya. Ia tidak mengenakan baju atasan dan hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya saja. Sebagai ganti atasan, ada sebuah perban yang membalut punggungnya sampai ke perut.

Dari informasi yang dapat ditangkap oleh matanya, ia mulai menyimpulkan. Pertama, 'seseorang' menemukan dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sewaktu menjalankan tugas yang diembannya.

Kedua, 'seseorang' itu menolongnya dan membantu menyembuhkan lukanya. Ketiga, kamar ini mungkin saja milik 'seseorang' itu. Dilihat dari kamarnya, sepertinya 'seseorang' itu adalah seorang pria.

Rantaian pikiran orang itu tengah terpotong ketika pintu ruangan dibuka. Diarahkannya pandangan matanya sekilas kearah 'seseorang' itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis. Sepertinya, deduksinya yang terakhir salah.

Melihat gadis itu mulai memasuki ruangan, ia segera memejamkan matanya kembali seolah-olah dirinya masih dalam keadaan tak sadar. Ia tahu dirinya masih berada di kawasan hutan aneh itu. Mungkin saja, gadis yang menolongnya ini ada kaitannya dengan hutan itu. Ia harus tetap waspada!

Rukia datang untuk mengecek keadaan pemuda yang telah diselamatkannya. Melihat pemuda itu masih 'tertidur' dengan pulas, Rukia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkan orang itu.

Segera ia mengambil kursi di samping tempat tidur. Dengan keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang baru dipetiknya, ia mulai mengupas kulit buah-buahan itu dengan pisau untuk disajikan nantinya.

Belum sempat ia mengiris kulit buah itu, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah tangan yang memegang erat tangannya dan menyeretnya ke tempat tidur. Keranjang yang berisi buah-buahan itu jatuh terbebam ke lantai. Pisau yang tengah dipegangnya, kini beralih ke tangan seseorang.

Otak Rukia tidak bisa menangkap dengan cepat apa yang terjadi. Detik pertama ia sedang berusaha untuk mengupas kulit buah. Detik berikutnya ia berada di atas ranjang dengan tubuh pemuda yang tadinya berada di ranjang itu, sekarang berada diatasnya dan menindih tubuh kecilnya.

Matanya membulat, namun ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang. Laki-laki ini sedang terluka. Kalau ia berbuat macam-macam, ia pasti bisa mengatasinya.

"Siapa kau?" bisik pemuda itu dengan suara parau. Tetesan-tetesan keringat pemuda itu jatuh diatas wajah Rukia.

Pisau yang dipegang erat oleh tangan laki-laki itu diarahkannya secara perlahan menuju leher Rukia. Rukia hanya diam dan tak bergerak di bawah tubuh pemuda itu. Pandangannya kosong seolah-olah menantang pemuda yang sedang menindihnya.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi...SIAPA KAU? KENAPA..._Argghh..." _Kalimatnya terpotong karena luka di tubuhnya kembali terbuka. Tampak perban yang melilit lukanya mulai berwarna merah.

Pisau yang dipegangnya jatuh ke atas ranjang. Rukia yang melihat hal itu, segera mencari kesempatan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencoba untuk menolong pemuda itu.

Namun saat tangannya mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh pemuda itu. _'Sabar...sabar Rukia. Orang ini hanya bingung karena ia sedang berada di tempat yang tak dikenalnya.' _Kata Rukia dalam hati untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Ia bergerak untuk mendekati pemuda itu kembali. Mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda yang tengah meringkih kesakitan. Namun sekali lagi, ia kembali di tepis dengan kasar. Bahkan, ia sampai jatuh terdorong ke lantai. Tubuhnya melakukan kontak dengan lantai yang keras, membuat sedikit rasa sakit menjalar ke tubuhnya.

Rukia mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia pun berhasil. Namun ketika dilihatnya liontin yang dikenakannya jatuh terbebam ke lantai, ekspresi muka Rukia pun mulai berubah.

Ia diam sejenak sambil melihat liontin dengan mutiara violet itu. Pikirannya melayang, mencari ingatan tentang kalung liontin itu. Ia lalu ingat, itu adalah satu-satunya pemberian kakaknya untuknya sebelum pergi ke kota. Kakaknya menyuruhnya untuk selalu mengenakannya, tidak boleh dilepas, dan menjaga barang itu seperti nyawanya sendiri.

Ia memandang kembali liontin yang terletak di lantai itu. Mutiara violet yang berada di tengah-tengah liontin itu retak, mungkin disebabkan oleh benturan keras ketika ia jatuh tadi.

Sontak saja, kata-kata 'sabar' dan 'tenang' pun sirna dari otaknya.

"HEI KAU!" Bentak Rukia kasar. Pemuda yang dibentaknya pun terkejut dan mulai menatap dirinya. Violet menatap sinis Iris.

Rukia mengancungkan jari telunjuknya kearah pemuda itu, "APA KAU TIDAK PERNAH BELAJAR SOPAN SANTUN? BEGINI CARAMU MEMBALAS BUDI ORANG YANG TELAH MENYELAMATKANMU? DASAR TAK TAU DIRI!"

"KAU PIKIR GAMPANG MENGANGKUTMU SAMPAI SINI? BUTUH PERJUANGAN DAN PENGORBANAN, KAU TAHU ITU? SEHARUSNYA AKU PERGI KE KOTA MENGIRIM SURAT PADA KAKAKKU, NAMUN AKU MELIHATMU BERBARING DISANA. KAU HAMPIR SEKARAT!"

Rukia berhenti berteriak, ia mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah menghantam dirinya. Ia sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada diluar kendali, memang tidak seharusnya ia marah-marah kepada orang yang sedang sakit hanya karena masalah sepele. Ia pun mulai membuka mulutnya untuk meminta maaf.

"Maaf." Suara dingin menyambut telinga Rukia. Pemuda yang tengah terduduk di ranjang itu meminta maaf kepadanya. '_Dia meminta maaf sebelum aku?' _kata Rukia dalam hati.

Suasana di dalam ruangan pun menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun kata yang dilontarkan oleh kedua pihak untuk memecahkan suasana yang sepi itu.

Selang beberapa menit, Rukia yang kembali sadar dari status syoknya pun kembali normal. Ia memandang sosok pemuda yang tidak jauh berada di depannya. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya, membuat Rukia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi yang sedang dipasangnya.

Tiba-tiba, Rukia mulai tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Si pemuda yang bingung mengapa ada suara tawa di ruangan itu pun menatap heran kearah sumber tawa itu. Ia menaikkan satu alis miliknya dan menatap lurus kearah Rukia.

"Kenapa...kau tertawa?"

Rukia yang mendengar hal itu pun menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian ia menjawab dengan santainya, "Karena aku memang ingin tertawa."

Jawaban Rukia ternyata membuat pemuda itu kembali mengernyit heran. Detik sebelumnya gadis itu memarah-marahi dirinya, detik berikutnya ia malah tertawa seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

"Kau orang aneh," ujar pemuda itu dengan singkat.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum miris sambil mengucapkan, "Terima kasih." Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Oh, iya! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Kau?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Ohhh...Toshiro, apakah lukamu sudah tidak sakit lagi?" Tanya Rukia.

"Jangan panggil aku Toshiro. Panggil Hitsugaya saja," jelas Hitsugaya.

'_Sombong sekali,' _ucap Rukia dengan kesal dalam hati. Belum sempat ia membalas, keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara raungan dan gempa yang mendadak muncul di rumah itu. Suara raungan itu makin lama makin keras, walaupun gempa yang terjadi sebelumnya sudah menghilang.

Rukia terkejut sampai tak dapat berkata-kata. _'S-Suara apa itu? Dan kenapa bisa ada gempa disini?'_

Sementara itu, mata Toshiro membelalak, akhirnya tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan _reiatsu_ kembali. Dirasakannya sebuah pusaran energi perlahan-lahan meresap ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendapatkan kekuatan _shinigami_-nya kembali!

Namun, satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya. Mengapa sebelumnya kekuatannya menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa sekarang mendadak muncul kembali? Jelas ada yang aneh di tempat ini.

Suara dan erangan itu pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Bergema dan membahana di seluruh pelosok ruangan yang ditempati oleh Rukia dan Toshiro. Dan Toshiro tahu benar sumber dari suara raungan dan erangan itu.

"Hollow..." bisik Toshiro.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-

* * *

**Wow! 7 reviews untuk prolog saya yang singkat, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU FULLLLL #plakk**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview fic ini sebelumnya, saya bahagia sekali! Yosh, buat yang sudah meng-add fav dan alert fic ini, yakni: Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive dan Miyoko Kimimori, saya ucapkan terima kasih juga! Berikut ini balasan dari saya untuk yang me-review:**

**Ray Kousen7: **Wow! Terima kasih mau me-review fic saya! Hahaha….iya, akhirnya saya buat juga fic yang pairingnya HitsuRuki. Saya akhir-akhir ini baca fic HitsuRuki terus, jadinya malah ketagihan dan pengen buat fic-nya. Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan Ray-san, ya^^

**ha-chan: **Prolognya bagus? Thanks banget, ya ha-chan! Ini sudah update, kok. Happy reading, ya^^

**Mille chan: **Hahaha…ini sudah update critanya. Prolognya bikin penasaran? Iya, dong, harus gitu! Kalau gak gitu nanti gak bisa bikin penasaran, dong #plakk. Lanjutan fic yang di GA untuk sementara saya diamkan dulu, gak ada ide lagi soalnya XD. Sorry, ya…. Eh? Apa? Saya author kejam? Teganya bilang saya begitu, wakakaka. Btw, thx buat reviewnya, ya, Mille chan ;) Hohoho~~

**Fabri KuroShirou01: **Thanks atas pujiannya! Saya gak nyangka prolog saya dibilang bagus, jadi malu, hahaha… Fabri-san tergila-gila sama HitsuRuki, ya? Sama dong, saya juga XDD Yosh, ini udah update. Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya^^

**anna chan: **Wah, prolog saya dibilang keren. Tengkyuu so much XDD Semoga chapter yang ini keren juga menurut anna chan. Happy reading, ya~

**Aphrodite: **Prolognya seru? Thanks banget, ya^^ Wah, ada lagi nih yang suka sama hitsuruki. Semoga chapter yang ini dibilang seru juga buat Aphrodite-san, hahaha…

**Kujp Kasuza Phantomhive: **Wow, thanks banget buat pujiannya! Hahaha…. gaya bahasanya dibilang cantik jadi malu nih saya #plakkk. Saya author hebat? Wah, enggak juga kok Kujo-san. Saya masih pemula banget dan perlu banyak komentar buat fic saya. Tapi, saya happy banget waktu dapet pujian ini, Thanks ya Kujo-san! XP

**And… thanks buat para readers yang tak me-review juga. Saya tetap berterima kasih para kalian!**

**Jadi, bagaimana chapter kali ini? Apakah saya membuat Rukia dan Toshiro terlalu OOC? Atau ada bagian yang aneh dan membingungkan? Apakah ada saran, komentar, kritikan, pendapat, dsb? Kalau begitu, silahkan review dan tulis komentarnya! Tapi tetap tolong digaris bawahi kata-kata ini, No Flaming please!**

**Oke, cukup segitu saja. Terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca, kalau bisa tolong tinggalkan review, ya. Thanks^^ Akhir kata dari saya, mari kita ramaikan fic pairing HitsuRuki!**

**SEE YOU AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

****Austine Sophie

Beyond The Snow and Ice


	3. Chapter 2: Shinigami

**BEYOND THE SNOW AND ICE**

**AUTHOR: AUSTINE SOPHIE**

**DISCLAIMER: _BLEACH AND ALL OF ITS CHARACTERS ARE THE PROPERTY OF TITE KUBO_**

**WARNING: OOC (MAYBE), TYPO(S), PLOT ANEH DAN MEMBINGUNGKAN, DSB.**

**SUMMARY: _Kuchiki Rukia tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa ternyata ia 'berbeda' dari manusia lainnya. Semuanya berawal disaat musim dingin yang menjadi musim favoritnya, di mana ia menemukan seorang pemuda tengah terkapar di antara salju. Entah misteri apa yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu, secara bertahap, Rukia mulai mengetahui suatu rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya sendiri..._**

* * *

**_Flashback chapter 1_:**

_'Sombong sekali,' ucap Rukia dengan kesal dalam hati. Belum sempat ia membalas, keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara raungan dan gempa yang mendadak muncul di rumah itu. Suara raungan itu makin lama makin keras, walaupun gempa yang terjadi sebelumnya sudah menghilang._

_ Rukia terkejut sampai tak dapat berkata-kata. 'S-Suara apa itu? Dan kenapa ada gempa disini?'_

_ Sementara itu, mata Toshiro membelalak, akhirnya tiba-tiba saja ia dapat merasakan reiatsu kembali. Dirasakannya sebuah pusaran energi perlahan-lahan meresap ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia mendapatkan kekuatan shinigami-nya kembali!_

_ Namun, satu hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya. Mengapa sebelumnya kekuatannya menghilang secara tiba-tiba? Dan kenapa sekarang mendadak muncul kembali? Jelas ada yang aneh di tempat ini._

_Suara dan erangan itu pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Bergema dan membahana di seluruh pelosok ruangan yang ditempati oleh Rukia dan Toshiro. Dan Toshiro tahu benar sumber dari suara raungan dan erangan itu._

_ "Hollow..." bisik Toshiro._

**_-End of flashback-_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~HAPPY READING~**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Shinigami**

"Ho...llow?" ujar Rukia dengan nada bingung. Kedua mata violetnya menatap lurus ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas tepian ranjang, berharap dapat mencari penjelasan akan semua yang dialaminya hari ini. Namun yang ditatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil bertopang dagu, seakan-akan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dari nada bicara gadis itu, Toshiro yakin betul kalau gadis itu memang tidak tahu apa itu hollow yang telah disebutnya. Atau mungkin pernah bertemu, namun tidak tahu namanya? Hal ini malah semakin menambah kebingungannya saja.

Tidak mempedulikan sorotan tajam sang gadis karena diacuhkan, Toshiro tetap melarutkan dirinya dalam pikiran dalam-dalam. Hutan yang penuh hollow. Kekuatannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang dan kembali. Lalu, gadis yang tinggal di hutan penuh hollow itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi disini?

Suara raungan dari hollow pun kembali membuyarkan pikirannya. _Saking _asyiknya ia berpikir, ia ternyata hampir saja melupakan hollow yang sudah meraung itu sejak tadi. Saat ini, sebaiknya tuntaskan saja dulu hollow-hollow brengsek yang sudah melukai dirinya. Baru ia mencari jawaban akan semua pertanyaannya.

Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan kedua matanya untuk mencari _zanpakutou_-nya yang ternyata sedang bersandar di sudut kiri ruangan. Dengan cekatan, ia pun segera meraih zanpakutou-nya dan berusaha untuk mendeteksi keberadaan hollow itu.

'_Dimana? Dimana hollow itu akan muncul?'_ Toshiro tahu dirinya pasti akan menjadi mangsa lagi, mengingat tekanan rohnya yang sangat besar di ruangan ini. Jadi tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, dialah yang akan menjadi sasaran empuk oleh para hollow.

Dan tebakannya memang benar karena setelah sedetik kemudian, sebuah tangan bak tangan seorang monster muncul dari bawah lantai tempatnya berdiri untuk meraihnya. Namun belum sempat tangan itu memegang kedua kaki pemuda tersebut, ia sudah ditebas dengan cepat oleh mata pedang sang pemuda.

Toshiro pun dengan cepat ber-_shunpo_ ke arah Rukia yang sedang terpaku karena syok menatap tangan yang tergeletak tak bergerak di lantai itu. Setengah membelakangi untuk melindungi Rukia, ia berbisik kepada gadis itu untuk selalu berada di belakangnya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban berupa anggukkan dari si gadis, Toshiro pun lalu memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap bertarung dengan hollow yang kini telah muncul di hadapannya. Dengan tidak menghiraukan jeritan sakit dari punggungnya yang telah terluka sebelumnya, Toshiro semakin mempererat genggaman pada pegangan pedangnya.

Hollow kelas rendahan yang telah mengeroyok dirinya sebelum ini tidak bisa diampuni! Bukan kenapa, tapi para hollow (yang sebenarnya bagi seorang kapten itu bukan masalah besar) tersebut sudah melukai harga diri dan martabatnya sebagai seorang kapten. Tidak lucu, kan, jika ada berita yang menyebar seperti: '_Sang kapten termuda Soul Society sekaligus pengendali zanpakutou es terkuat, Hitsugaya Toshiro-taichou, terkapar tak berdaya oleh sebab serangan keroyokan dari para hollow kelas teri.' _

Benar saudara-saudara, kapten jenius kita ini memang ada 'sedikit' masalah isu dengan _image_ luar dirinya. Topik yang paling tidak ingin disinggungnya adalah soal tinggi badan dan martabat dirinya. Tidak sudi jika ia dibuat menjadi bahan lawakan seperti badut yang berada di tengah sirkus, apalagi oleh wakil kaptennya. Jika bukan karena gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang telah menemukannya lebih dahulu daripada pihak Soul Society, mungkin kini ia akan jadi bahan tertawaan. Karena itu, ia harus membalas budi baik sang gadis yang telah menyelamatkan imejnya, eh, maksudnya, nyawanya.

Toshiro pun menatap dingin hollow laba-laba yang sudah berada di hadapannya. Sebuah seringaian tiba-tiba mulai terulas di bibirnya. Penyebabnya? Di dalam pikiran Toshiro saat ini sudah terpampang adegan si hollow laba-laba yang tengah termanipulasi, tercincang, dan dibabat oleh dirinya.

Saudara-sudara, satu pelajaran bagi kita saat ini. Tolong diingat, melukai harga diri seorang kapten, khususnya: Hitsugaya Toshirou, adalah kesalahan yang sangat-sangat fatal.

* * *

Sebuah monster dengan kepala manusia dan berbadan laba-laba menyambut mata kembar violet Rukia. Dengan satu lengan atau kaki (?) yang telah terpotong oleh pemuda berambut putih yang berada di depannya, si monster laba-laba bernama hollow itu pun mulai berjalan (baca: merayap) dengan sisa tujuh lengan mendekati mereka.

Rukia tidak habis pikir apa yang membuatnya tengah berada di dalam situasi seperti ini. Pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda aneh dan dilanjutkan dengan seekor monster raksasa membuatnya nyaris berpikir bahwa ia berada di dalam alam mimpi.

Namun Rukia tahu, ini semua adalah kenyataan, realita. Suara monster yang mengaung, hentakan kaki monster itu, dan punggung si pemuda pemilik mata iris hijau itu terlalu _real_ jika dibilang ilusi semata.

Pikirannya buyar ketika mendengar bisikan seseorang untuk selalu berada di belakang pemilik suara itu. Dilayangkan pandangan kedua mata violetnya menuju punggung si pemilik suara yang ternyata adalah si pemuda yang telah ditolongnya. Hitsugaya Toshiro, nama si pemuda berambut putih itu. Ia mengangguk ringan, sebagai jawabannya untuk sang pemuda.

Sedetik kemudian, Toshiro menghilang dengan cepat dan ketika mata violet Rukia berhasil menangkap sosoknya kembali, suara jeritan kesakitan dari hollow pun membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Sedangkan si pemuda yang bertanggung jawab atas tindakan barusan, hanya berdiri tak jauh beberapa meter darinya sambil mengamati tubuh si hollow yang telah ambruk ke bawah dan perlahan-lahan lenyap.

Namun ternyata hollow itu tidak sendirian, sebuah hollow lain dengan tiba-tiba muncul dari lantai tepat di bawah Toshiro. Si pemilik nama pun tampak menyadari hal tersebut dan langsung bergerak untuk menebas kepala si hollow.

Tetapi tak disangka, hollow tersebut sangat lincah dan berhasil mengelak dengan sigap dan mulai mengincar sang kapten muda lagi. Toshiro mulai melangkah menghindar sambil meluputkan serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan si hollow kepada dirinya. Sekali-sekali, mata_ emerald_ hijaunya melirik ke arah gadis yang tengah mematung di sudut kiri ruangan, melihat situasi gadis itu dari sudut matanya.

Rukia tidak bergerak, bergeming pun tidak. Tampaknya ia sedang larut dalam pertikaian si pemuda berpedang dengan si hollow. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari, bahwa ada sekelebat bayangan hollow yang berada di belakangnya.

Toshiro yang melihat hal itu hendak berteriak memperingatkan kepada Rukia. Namun, terlambat. Sosok hollow bak ular berkepala manusia itu pun muncul dengan sepenuhnya di belakang Rukia, siap menerkam gadis itu kapan saja.

Rukia yang mulai menyadari keberadaan sesuatu di belakangnya, mulai bergerak untuk menoleh ke belakang. Belum sempat ia melihat, sebuah hadiah berupa sodokan dari ekor sang hollow menghempaskan dirinya sampai ke dinding. Tubuhnya pun mengalami kontak dengan dinding kamarnya.

Pandangan Rukia mulai menjadi samar-samar. Bagian punggung dan kepalanya sakit, bahkan ia dapat merasakan bagian kanan kepalanya meneteskan darah.

Dipaksanya kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Tampak Toshiro sedang dikerumuni oleh dua ekor monster, yang salah satunya adalah si tubuh ular yang melempar dirinya.

Namun ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Bukannya si pemuda merasa terdesak karena diserang keroyokan, tapi malah ia menyeringai sambil memasang wajah angkuh.

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu menangkap matanya. Pedang yang digenggam Hitsugaya tiba-tiba dikelilingi oleh aliran air. Menyeruak ke segala sisi pedang, membeku menjadi es yang berwujud naga. Rantai panjang dengan ukiran bulan sabit di ujung muncul di bagian puncak pegangan pedang. Hawa dingin mulai menyeruak ke segala sisi sudut ruangan.

Dengan sekali tebas, dua ekor hollow itu pun membeku. Si pemuda melancarkan serangan penghabisan, membuat kedua hollow yang terperangkap dalam bongkahan es menjadi terpotong-potong bagaikan kepingan kaca yang hancur.

Setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Rukia terakhir kalinya, sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

**...**

**_Apakah kau bisa membedakan antara mimpi dan kenyataan? Dimana sebuah mimpi terlalu nyata untuk dibilang khayalan biasa, dan terlalu abstrak untuk dibilang realita. Bisakah kau membedakan itu? Jika di hadapanmu terlihat sebuah dunia yang hanya ada di dalam mimpi, tetapi kau merasa itu realistis?_**

Rukia membuka matanya, memandangi keadaan di sekitarnya. Sebuah padang salju putih yang luas, di kelilingi rimbunan pepohonan yang lebat. Hujan salju turun tiada henti, melapisi seluruh permukaan bumi yang ada.

_Dimana dia?_

Sebuah dunia salju yang putih, yang hanya terdapat di dalam mimpi. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Atau ini halusinasi yang dibuat otaknya akibat tabrakan kepala dengan dinding rumahnya? Tapi jika ini halusinasi, kenapa semuanya terasa nyata?

Seakan-akan, ia pernah berada di sini sebelumnya. Berdiri di atas lapisan salju ini dan memandangi indahnya salju yang sama. Walaupun begitu, ia tidak tahu pasti, apakah ia pernah berada di sini sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa sangat familiar. Salju ini, rimbunan pepohonan ini, dan perempuan yang ada di hadapannya.

_Tunggu dulu. Perempuan?_

Sontak, ia mengarahkan iris violetnya ke depan, melihat sosok perempuan yang memandangi dirinya. Tatapan wanita itu mengandung suatu arti yang mendalam. Sulit dijelaskan, tetapi sangat mengena di hati.

_Siapa perempuan ini?_

Tapi, apakah itu pertanyaan yang tepat? Karena ia merasa, jauh di dalam ingatannya ia mengenal perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Sekali bertemu dengan perempuan ini saja tidak, jadi bagaimana ia merasa mengenal wanita itu?

Dilirikkannya lagi kedua matanya kedepan. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono putih panjang yang indah. Rambut putihnya yang panjang terurai ke belakang. Terlukis di wajahnya, sebuah tatapan sendu yang diarahkan kepada dirinya.

_Ada apa dengan perempuan ini? Kenapa melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu?_

Akhirnya, dengan mengerahkan keberanian untuk membuka mulutnya, ia pun berkata, "Maaf... Anda siapa, ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menatap balik dengan sorot kaku. Sedetik... tiga detik... satu menit... Rukia menunggu dengan sabar. Beruntunglah perempuan itu adalah orang asing. Coba kalau ia kenalan dekat Rukia, mungkin tendangan keras di tulang kering pasti sudah diluncurkannya.

Si wanita salju pun mulai membuka kedua bibirnya, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bagaikan bisikkan, _"... Salj- ... kau...-maku?"_

Desahan angin meredam suara si perempuan, hingga kata-kata yang didengar terpotong dan menjadi tidak jelas. Rukia benar-benar tidak paham. Apa yang ingin orang ini sampaikan? Dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang ingin diucapkan oleh orang itu.

"Aku tidak dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas! Bisakah kau berbicara lebih keras?" ujar Rukia dengan setengah berteriak.

Si perempuan itu hening sejenak lalu mengulangi kata-katanya lagi. Tapi sia-sia saja karena kata-katanya tetap diredam oleh erangan si angin.

"..._Sang Salju... kau... –lupa... namaku?"_

Walaupun sekarang agak lebih jelas. Tapi tetap saja protagonis kita tidak dapat menangkap apa maksud si perempuan itu kepadanya. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Perempuan itu mengatakan sesuatu, seperti... Sang salju? Namanya? Hah? Apa maksudnya?

"Aku tidak mengerti! Tolong beritahu aku, apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan!"

Rukia menangkap raut wajah si wanita salju semakin sendu, seakan-akan kecewa karena Rukia masih tak dapat mendengarnya. Memutuskan mungkin ia bisa mendengar lebih jelas kalau berada tepat di depan perempuan itu, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan.

Namun sesuatu terjadi. Pemandangan di depannya mulai kabur, serasa akan menghilang. Perlahan-lahan latar padang salju itu mulai menghilang, bahkan pepohonan yang mengelilinginya, termasuk sosok perempuan itu. Rukia terkejut, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung.

Namun sebelum sosok wanita itu mulai menghilang dan pandangannya menjadi gelap, ia membisikkan suatu kata-kata terakhir. Sebuah kata-kata yang mengandung misteri dan pertanyaan baginya.

"Namaku adalah..."

* * *

Membuka separuh mata untuk kedua kalinya, Rukia mendapati sebuah cahaya lampu di langit-langit ruangan yang menyilaukan penglihatannya.

_Apakah yang barusan itu mimpi atau halusinasi?_

Perlahan, ia mulai membuka kedua matanya sepenuhnya, hanya mendapatkan sebuah tangan seseorang yang bertopang di atas dahinya. Sebuah sinar biru terpancar dari tangan berkulit tan itu, begitu lembut dan sangat menyejukkan.

Tunggu, tangan? Sinar?

Ia terkejut. Menggerakkan sudut-sudut matanya, Ia mulai menjelajahi sosok si pemilik tangan. Dan... VOILA! Si pemilik tangan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si pemuda yang diselamatkannya. Hitsugaya duduk bersila tepat di sebelah kiri tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring di atas lantai.

Dilayangkan pandangannya ke arah si pemuda yang bernama Hitsugaya itu, tampak si pemuda sedang sangat serius memfokuskan sinar yang keluar dari telapak tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan luka di bagian kanan dahinya tertutup dan tak meneteskan darah lagi. Tubuhnya tak lagi terasa sakit seperti sebelumnya, kembali seperti kondisi sehat sedia kala. Apa sinar itu yang menyembuhkan dirinya?

_Siapa sebenarnya pemuda ini? Hanya dengan sinar dari tangan bisa menyembuhkan luka seseorang? Apa dia itu penyihir seperti di buku-buku anak-anak, ya? Tapi kalau penyihir, kan, pakai tongkat, gak ada yang pakai pedang?_

Tidak dapat membendung rasa penasarannya, Rukia pun berani buka mulut, "Kau... Sebenarnya siapa?"

Sorot mata si pemuda berambut perak beralih dari dahi Rukia ke dua manik violetnya. Ia pun menarik tangan kanannya dari atas dahi Rukia. Membangkitkan tubuhnya dalam kondisi berdiri, membuat Rukia pun juga membangkitkan tubuhnya dari atas lantai, duduk menghadap Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya pun tiba-tiba menatap Rukia dengan tatapan dingin, sorot mata yang sekilas membuat Rukia bergeridik ngeri. Air mukanya berubah menjadi serius, sangat menakutkan bagi Rukia.

"Kau mau tahu aku ini siapa?" Tanya Hitsugaya tanpa mengalihkan sorotan tajamnya ke arah Rukia.

Perasaannya saja atau tidak. Kenapa suhu ruangannya tiba-tiba menjadi dingin serasa di kutub utara? Jujur, saat ini bulu kuduk Rukia hampir berdiri melihat sorotan tajam yang dilontarkan oleh si pemuda yang seakan mengintimidasinya.

"Kurasa pertanyaanmu perlu dikoreksi, Kuchiki. 'Apa' bukan 'siapa.' Kau seharusnya bertanya: Aku ini apa?"

Rukia membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia merasakan dirinya seolah-olah adalah seekor hamster kecil yang sedang berada di hadapan anaconda yang berukuran besar nan panjang, yang siap menelan dirinya hidup-hidup dan bulat-bulat.

"Terserah kau percaya atau tidak. Namun, aku agak ragu jika kau tidak percaya akan penjelasanku setelah kejadian-kejadian yang kau lihat sebelumnya. Aku adalah..." Menarik _katana-_nya ke arah pundaknya, ia pun melanjutkan perkataannya, "..._Shinigami."_

* * *

_"...Shinigami."_

Kata-kata Hitsugaya mengiang di kepalanya terus menerus. Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi apa boleh buat. Semua yang menimpa dirinya hari ini adalah buktinya. Tapi, shinigami? Makhluk mitos pencabut nyawa di malam hari itu? Dia... shinigami? Berarti... dia bisa mencabut nyawanya, dong?

Hitsugaya menangkap wajah si gadis yang memucat seusai pernyataan indetitasnya. Menurunkan pedangnya dari atas bahu, ia pun menghela napas. Di dalam pikirannya, sebenarnya ia sudah menduga apa yang dipikirkan oleh si gadis Kuchiki. Karena itu, ia menimpal balik, "Tenang, shinigami dalam buku-buku manusiamu itu tidak benar, kami bukan orang yang kurang kerjaan yang kerjanya mencabut nyawa kalian."

Rukia pun menghela napas lega, namun raut wajahnya masih terlihat was-was. Ia pun menjawab balik si pemuda es, "Kalau kau bukan mencabut nyawa, jadi apa tugasmu yang sebenarnya?"

"Tugas kami hanya tiga," Hitsugaya mengancungkan ketiga jarinya di depan wajahnya, "Satu, menuntun roh-roh manusia yang telah mati agar tidak tersesat dan berkeliaran di dunia adalah tugas kami yang paling utama. Jadi, daripada disebut pencabut nyawa, kami ini lebih pantas disebut pengiring nyawa."

"Kedua, shinigami bertugas untuk membunuh para hollow yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia. Hollow itu adalah sebutan bagi monster yang seperti kau lihat tadi. Pada kenyataannya, mereka sebenarnya bukan monster, tapi roh manusia juga sama seperti roh-roh orang mati yang telah kusebutkan tadi. Tapi..."

Hitsugaya menggerakkan kedua matanya seperti mencari sesuatu. Ia mencari sarung _katana_-nya, dan baju _shihakusho,_ beserta _haori _putihnya yang ternyata tergeletak di pojok kiri ruangan. Sambil bergerak ke arah sana, ia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya pada Rukia.

"Tapi, di sekian banyaknya roh manusia yang ada, sebagian di antara mereka ada yang berbeda. Roh mereka dipenuhi rasa kebencian yang mendalam. Saking bencinya, membuat mereka berubah menjadi monster, yaitu: hollow. Mereka memangsa roh-roh lain yang berkeliaran di bumi, atau bisa juga shinigami. Sebenarnya banyak faktor lain selain kebencian, tapi rasanya tak perlu kujelaskan karena ini hanya penjelasan singkat."

Rukia mengangguk dan ber-'o'-ria. Hitsugaya mengangkat shihakusho-nya yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian mengenakannya untuk menutup tubuhnya yang terbalutkan perban, "Terakhir, shinigami ditugaskan berpatroli di dalam dunia manusia jika terjadi suatu fenomena aneh yang menyangkut keseimbangan roh di dunia, seperti misi yang sedang kulakukan saat ini."

Ia pun mengenakan haori yang berlambangkan tanda _'juu' _(sepuluh dalam kanji) di belakang punggungnya. Mengangkat sarung pedang, Hitsugaya menyelempangkan tali pengikatnya ke atas punggungnya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Rukia, tampak keseriusan di wajahnya yang sedari tadi membuat ruangan tegang dan dingin berkurang. "Sampai disini kau sudah paham?"

Rukia mengangguk perlahan. Ia pun mulai berani mengangkat suaranya meskipun suaranya agak bergetar, "K-kau tadi melawan hollow dengan pedang yang mengeluarkan es, kemudian menyembuhkan lukaku dengan sinar, apakah itu adalah salah satu kekuatan seorang shinigami?"

Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Hitsugaya dengan tegas menjawab, "Ya, kau benar. Pedang... Bukan, _zanpakutou_ adalah senjata shinigami, berbeda dengan sabit seperti yang ada di dalam mitos manusia. Tiap _zanpakutou_ memiliki tipe kekuatan, misalnya: kekuatan es untuk kasus _zanpakutou-_ku."

"Sinar yang kau bilang tadi hanyalah sebatas _kidou _penyembuh yang biasa digunakan shinigami. Kidou itu bermacam-macam, contohnya: kidou penyembuh seperti yang telah kukatakan sebelumnya. Anggap saja _kidou _itu hanyalah dapat digunakan bagi mereka yang tergolong shinigami."

Hitsugaya pun mengakhiri penjelasannya. Suasana menjadi hening, sangat hening, sesepi di tanah kuburan. Bahkan, suara salju yang jatuh di atas bingkai jendela dapat terdengar oleh Rukia.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan, Rukia pun bertanya lagi, "Jadi... uhmm... tugasmu di sini sebenarnya untuk apa?"

Tidak ada balasan dari yang ditanya. Rukia pun mulai sedikit kuatir, apakah ia bertanya hal yang salah, ya? Mungkin misi shinigami itu tak boleh dibicarakan sembarangan...

Berniat meminta maaf karena menyinggung topik rahasia seorang shinigami yang sedang melakukan sebuah misi, tapi permintaan maafnya hanya dipotong oleh tuturan kata si pemuda rambut perak.

"Hutan ini, yakni tempat kita berada sekarang adalah misinya."

Dibalas dengan tatapan terkejut dari Rukia, Hitsugaya tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tempat yang kau diami selama ini bukan sembarang hutan biasa. Daerah hutan ini dipenuhi dengan jumlah hollow yang sangat banyak. Mereka bergerombol, berkoloni dalam jumlah yang tak terhitung, di dalam hutan yang kita jejaki sekarang ini. Kidou penghalang sudah kuaktifkan di sekitar rumahmu. Jadi, kurasa tidak mungkin ada hollow yang berani menjejakkan kakinya di dalam rumah ini."

"Dan misiku, hanyalah mencari sumber dari segala keanehan di hutan ini. Sejak aku jejakkan kakiku di tanah ini, aku sudah merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan hutan ini. Dan disaat itulah, sebagian kekuatan shinigamiku hilang lenyap. Dikeroyok dan dikalahkan oleh hollow kelas teri itu benar-benar bukan pengalaman yang menyenangkan." Dan _image issue problem_ Hitsugaya kembali lagi…..

Rukia melihat si pemuda kian berjalan menuju dirinya sambil menutur lagi, "Dan disaat aku bangun, aku sudah berada di rumahmu. Para hollow itu muncul lagi, dan dengan tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan kekuatan shinigamiku kembali. Sungguh pengalaman yang bukan biasa bagiku yang sudah menjadi shinigami sejak lama."

Kini Hitsugaya sudah berada di hadapan Rukia, "Sebelumnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan, kau sudah mendiami hutan ini sejak lama, kan? Apakah kau pernah keluar dari rumahmu?"

"Tentu saja pernah," balas Rukia lagi, "Kalau tidak, kenapa aku bisa menemukanmu di luar sana yang sedang pingsan kalau aku tak pernah ke luar rumah? Lagipula, aku juga sering mengantarkan surat ke kota. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan para hollow itu sebelum bertemu denganmu! Kalau benar yang kau katakan kalau hollow itu berkeliaran di dalam hutan ini, kenapa tidak pernah aku temui satupun diantara mereka? Kenapa saat bertemu dengan kau aku baru melihat mereka?"

"..."

Toshiro tidak menjawab. Kini ia yang menjadi pihak yang bungkam. Namun ia tidak diam terlalu lama karena ia membuka mulut dan memulai mengalihkan sedikit topik pembicaraan.

"Tekanan roh manusia dengan shinigami berbeda meskipun memiliki persamaan. _Reiatsu _manusia itu lebih lemah daripada kami, dan juga lebih tipis daripada punya kami. Ditambah lagi, manusia biasa seharusnya tidak bisa melihat kami. Karena itu, kau tidak pernah mendengar berita tentang shinigami yang masuk siaran televisi, kan?"

"..."

"Tapi, kau. Aku baru memperhatikannya. _Reiatsu_-mu bukan seperti kebanyakan manusia biasa. Tekanan rohmu melewati manusia biasa, tapi tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai reiatsu shinigami. Apakah kau merasa kakimu melemas ketika aku menatapmu sebelumnya? Apa kau merasakan udara dingin yang seakan-akan dapat membekukanmu hidup-hidup sewaktu aku memberikan penjelasan tentang shinigami selama ini?"

"Tidak," jawab Rukia singkat, "Aku tidak merasa kakiku melemas. Tapi, benar nyatanya kalau aku memang merasakan ada udara dingin di ruangan ini saat itu." Rukia tidak rela kalau mengatakan ia 'sedikit' takut dengan tatapan dingin sang pemuda es pada dirinya. Meskipun rahasia itu harus ia bawa sampai ke penghujung hayat hidup, bahkan liang kuburnya.

"Begitu, ya... Padahal, saat itu aku melepaskan tekanan roh yang sangat besar. Jika dirasakan oleh manusia biasa, mereka akan menjadi lemas seketika, bahkan pingsan. Bahkan, anak buahku yang merupakan shinigami biasa dapat lemas kalau merasakan tekanan rohku tadi. Tapi, kenapa kau tidak?"

Si pemilik mata _cerulean_ menyorotkan pandangannya dengan lekat. Tatapan yang serius dan sangat tegas, jika dapat dituangkan dengan kata-kata. Dan tatapan itu diberikannya pada tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si sumber dari segala misteri yang ada, si gadis Kuchiki.

"Memiliki tekanan roh yang melebihi manusia biasa, tinggal dalam hutan yang penuh dengan hollow ini selama berpuluh-puluh tahun tanpa sekalipun bertemu dengan hollow itu, dan kenyataan kau bisa melihatku sekarang ini juga..."

"... siapa kau sebenarnya, Kuchiki Rukia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End of Chapter 2: Shinigami-**

* * *

**Wah, lama juga, ya, saya udah gak update… Setengah tahun? Wow... #plakk**

**Saya minta maaf atas keterlambatannya, maklum dipahami ya readers ._.**

**Jujur, saya udah lama buat chapter ini, tapi karena tidak adanya sinyal internet yang kuat untuk membantu publish chapter ini, akhirnya harus di-pending sampai hari ini. Once again: sorry, guys^^**

**Terima kasih yang sudah men-support saya supaya bisa update hari ini dan dukungan-dukungannya untuk update cepat^^ Untunglah saya tidak ditimpuk massa, hahahaha….**

**Dan…. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mereview fic ini sebelumnya, saya sangatttt bahagia sekali! Yosh, buat yang sudah meng-add fav dan alert fic ini, plus alert dan follow story saya, saya sampaikan trims sebesar-besarnya. Berikut ini balasan saya dari yang mereview:**

**Kujo Kasuza Phantomhive: **Pingpong, betul sekali! Rukia bukan shinigami disini, hehehe…. Saya suka banget sama pair hitsuruki sampai-sampai saya gambar di buku sketsa saya kemarin padahal saya lagi males gambar-gambar^^ Mau buat grup? AYO! Saya setuju! Di sini Rukia tak berhasil dilindungi Hitsu, memang Hitsu keterlaluan.. *dibankai Hitsugaya* Ini udah update, review lagi, ya^^

**Fabri KuroShirou01: **Hmm.. Secara teknis, hitsu dan ruki tidak beda zaman karena saya deskripsikan dari pov rukia yang melihat baju seragam shinigami hitsu, rukia menyimpulkan kalau hitsu mungkin beda zaman sama dia, padahal kagak^^ Rukia manusia biasa atau bukan, ya? Hohoho…. saya rasa ada hint di chapter ini yang bisa membantu pertanyaan Fabri-san. Ok, ini udah update, silakan tinggalkan review lagi ya Fabri-san^^

**Ray Kousen7: **Wah, saya sebagai author juga bingung. Sepertinya ini campuran canon dan AU, hehehe^^ Wah, imajinasi Ray mmang ada sedikit menyinggung alur di fic ini. Saya gak nyangka ketebak juga walaupun hanya sedikit…. Ray-san memang hebat! XD Jujur, menggambarkan OC hitsu dan ruki memang agak susah bagi saya, soalnya ini fic pertama saya bikin chara mereka hahaha…. Thx untuk reviewnya ya Ray-san^^ saya tunggu 320 districtsnya lagi

**Mille Chan: **Story saya di fandom GA saya pending. Habisnya saya gak ada ide lagi hehehe…. Beli aja dvd-nya Mille Chan, kalau ada yang gak ngerti baru nanya Austine. Btw, habis liat anime bleach, mille suka chara siapa? Hitsu ama Ruki bukan? XD Hitsuruki, kan? kan? kan? KAN? #maksa. Review lagi ya mille-chan. Saya tunggu jawabannya di kotak review^^

**Guest: **Fic ini dibilang keren? O.M.G saya terharu #plakk. Saya seneng banget dibilang fic ini keren. Ok, ini udah update, maaf menunggu lama. Btw, Guest-san, pen namenya apa? Saya takut kesaruh dengan anonim reviewrs lain kalau ada yang mereview. Tolong cantumkan nama pen namenya, ya^^ Thx for the review...

**Ellenlen: **Happy ending gak ya? Hehehe…. Oke, Len-chan! Panggil Hie-chan atau apa juga boleh hehehe… sy gak senpai len-chan gak usah formal gitu, saya juga baru pemula di sini hehehe… Saya juga dulu ichiruki fan! Tapi sekarang beralih hati ke hitsuruki karena kesamaan nasib #ngawurrr… Pasti bisa kok Len-chan! Kamu cuma butuh pensil, pena, dan imajinasi yang unik buat bikin fanfict. First trying emang mungkin gak sesuai harapan, tapi kan pasti ada masukan dari para senpai. Kamu pasti bisa jadi tambah jago nanti^^ Saya tunggu ya fic kamu! Kalau bisa hitsuruki, hehehehe

**Namikaze nada: **Wah maaf nunggu lama sampai bulan natal #bows. Salam kenal juga Namikaze-san! Saya harap Namikaze-san suka sama chapter yang satu ini lagi, hehehe^^ Thx review-nya

**Bleach 4ever: **Ini udah update^^ Maaf nunggu lama…. Bagaimana chapter ini? Masih keren kah? : Thx for the review...

**yuki-chan: **Sudah dilanjutkan fic-nya XD Maaf nunggu lama #bows. Semoga chap ini memuaskan yuki-chan ya^^ Thx reviewnya….

**Mr. xxx: **Maaf nunggu lama ya… saya udah ngeusahain update cepet^^ Baru sekarang bisanya. Apakah chap ini tambah bikin penasaran? Saya bikin cliffhanger biar bikin tambah penasaran loh

**Aery Ruki: **Salam kenal^^ Dipanggil Aery atau Ruki ya enaknya? Hahaha…. Keren? Makasih bangettt! Gak dong, kalau fic ini terbengkalai saya bisa ditimpuk readers sampai cuma tinggal nama dong. Thx atas reviewnya, ya^^

**Ada yang punya saran, kritikan, komentar, pendapat, atau perasaan ngeganjel di hati liat fic ini?**

**Silahkan masukan komentar Anda dalam kotak review ini!**

**Tapi ingat, NO FLAMING!**

**Sampai di sini dulu, thx readers and reviewers!**

AUSTINE SOPHIE

BEYOND THE SNOW AND ICE


End file.
